Reneldo Feuntes
'''Reneldo Feuntes '''is a recurring character and an enforcer of the Sanchez family, being one of Juan's main lieutenants. Biography Background Reneldo Feuntes was born on September 25 1975 in Puebla, Mexico and eventually joined the Sanchez crime family. He eventually moved to the U.S. to work for Don Juan, working his way up the ranks to become one of his trusted lieutenants. War with the Yoshidas Reneldo Feuntes is a prominent henchman of Juan Sanchez and he is first seen observing Haruto Mikami's house alongside another goon on Juan's orders and is responsible for sending Haruto a threatening letter from Juan. Haruto though notices he is being watched and sets up a trap for Reneldo, first by baiting by leaving the house and making his wife, who is in danger, to stay away. Reneldo springs the trap and an armed Haruto returns, beating up both men in a surprise attack. Haruto holds Reneldo at gunpoint and questions him, to which Reneldo answers him by saying that Juan wants retribution for stepping on his turf and killing his men. Haruto orders Reneldo and the other goon out of his house, threatening to kill them should they return and lets them know that he'll be coming after Juan should he mess with him again. Reneldo returns to Juan's restaurant to inform him of what happened, prompting Juan to send his daughters and assassins, Maria and Juana, to kill Haruto. However, Haruto manages to defeat them. Juan sets up a meeting to deal with Haruto, to which Reneldo attends and he watches as fellow lieutenant, Sebastian Bolsa, searches Haruto for a wire and weapons before he enters the restaurant. When Haruto threatens Juan, Reneldo goes to pull out his gun though Juan commands him to stand down. The meeting ends with Haruto and Juan agrees to a truce and taking $25,000 with him. Reneldo is later ordered to pick up Enrique Diaz from jail with Seb, witnessing his execution at the hands of the Twins. Reneldo is present when Juan throws a lamp at another henchman and also shows a shocking expression when Juan strangles Seb, trying to verbally stop him. Reneldo is driving the vehicle when Juan, Seb and the Twins to Leonel Bolsa's business as Juan plans to make it his new smuggling route, but his brother, Javier, calls Juan into a meeting to which prevents this, much to Seb's relief. Reneldo is present as one of Juan's bodyguards to the meeting with Javier and Suzaku Yoshida which isn't good news for Juan, storming back to his hideout with Reneldo and Seb. Alongside Seb, Reneldo makes an attempt to console Juan and even informs him of good news that one of their crews managed to deal with a rival gang, the Hombres en Marron, from moving in on their territory. This only results in Juan taking his rage out on them, glassing Seb which shocks Reneldo and Seb's blood even splatters on Reneldo's face. Seb then attacks and aggressively chokes Reneldo before throwing them out and demands they not be late tomorrow as he needs as much manpower as possible, declaring war on the Yoshidas. Reneldo and Seb leave to have a smoke together, discussing recent events and their opinions on it. Seb makes an failed attempt to recruit Reneldo against Juan, something which Reneldo aggressively rejects but Seb makes it out to be a "joke", which works on Reneldo. Reneldo then leaves, saying he's got to get home to feed his dog. After Reneldo leaves, Seb informs Haruto of the planned attack tomorrow. The next day, Reneldo joins in on the attack at Suzaku's hotel where he gets into a standoff with Suzaku's enforcers. A gunfight between them erupts in the hotel and it ends in Suzaku fleeing. Reneldo is intentionally led by one of Suzaku's enforcers, Misa Tohdoh, to a scene in the desert where Suzaku and Haruto are "preparing" for the war by organizing recruited and experienced operatives and enforcers. Reneldo reports this to Juan and later returns to the hideout to help Seb organize a force, with Reneldo unintentionally contributing to Juan and his forces being lured into the trap. In the desert, Reneldo and the others engage in the massive gunbattle with the Yoshidas. Though, Juan is injured by Haruto but his life is saved by the Twins. Reneldo drives the wounded Juan along with Seb, Maria and Juana away from the battle, effectively being forced to retreat in order to prevent Juan's death. Serving Juan Death Personality Killed Victims Relationships Quotes Category:Recurring Characters Category:Sanchez Family Category:Lieutenants Category:Enforcers Category:Deceased Category:Murderers Category:Gangsters Category:Criminals Category:Males